Encontrar el amor
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: SlashYaoi Pierde la memoria, pero alguien siempre estará a su lado. Al final encontrará lo más preciado.


Y fui testigo de mi propia muerte y destrucción. La oscuridad me inundó y las fuerzas de la vida me dejaron. Flotando me encontraba entre el cielo y el infierno. ¿A dónde se supone que debía ir mi alma, después de llevar en mis manos sangre ajena? Luché por un ideal, por una mujer que hoy mira hacia el horizontes, esperando a que yo regrese. ¿A caso debo hacerlo?. No hay dolor, no hay soledad, simplemente floto y me dejo llevar, escuchando el sonido del alba y del ocaso. Del mar y de la luna. Aquí tengo descanso pero allá...soledad. Y a pesar de tener "familia" mi corazón se siente acongojado, pues la felicidad de un alma es meramente pasajera, y aunque mi interior grite por afecto...nadie puede llenar el vacío profundo.  
  
Hay luz en la oscuridad. Una luz que me llama. ¿Acudir o no acudir?, esa es la cuestión.  
  
Mi alma se muestra impaciente, pero mi corazón es perenne...ambivalencia. No quiero regresar y encontrar mi corazón nuevamente destrozado, por que se que son "ellos" los que me llaman a acudir. Quiero sentirme amado y que mi corazón ame sin miedo a las ataduras, pues aquella mujer de la que antes estuviera enamorado es solo un sueño inalcanzable...un destello hermoso en el espacio de mi vida. ¿Mi vida será a caso desde ahora...bella?  
  
Si he de vivir de nuevo, pues mi alma comienza a caminar hacia la luz, solo un deseo pido y es...encontrar el amor.  
  
La voz implorante de alguien le hizo abrir los ojos y encontró soledad. Y no la soledad de no encontrar a nadie, sino la soledad en el alma y en los recuerdos. Muchos rostros sonrientes, dos o tres lágrimas en varios de ellos y uno que otro brillo de felicidad. No supo que hacer, ni siquiera supo que responder ante la muestra de amabilidad y es que no era descortesía o el simple afán de parecer "importante", como el joven de porte imponente y cabellos azules lo daba a entender, sino era la incapacidad de...recordar quienes eran.  
  
-...¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada?.  
  
Movió la cabeza, diciendo que estaban en lo correcto.  
  
-Pero...esto es imposible, cómo...¿algo salió mal Sahori?. Preguntó el chico de largos cabellos negros y de rostro afligido. -Todo fue hecho con la rigurosidad y perfección posible. No me explico su...amnesia. Murmuró la chica de cabellos lavanda, sentada en un sillón de orejas al fondo de la habitación. -Pobre Seiya. Gimió el de cabellos verdes y el rubio a su lado le sonrió, mientras el moreno de cabellos azules gruñó por la muestra de afecto.  
  
El chico sobre la cama no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que ahí se hablaba, pero entendía que era causa suya que los rostros afligidos de los cinco chicos a su alrededor se encontraran así. Se hundió con pesar en la almohada y cerró los ojos. ¿Si tan solo pudiera recordar quienes eran todas aquellas personas que le rodeaban?, ¿si tan solo pudiera recordar quién era él?. Más su mente estaba en blanco, tan blanco como la colcha sobre su cuerpo o como la pared.  
  
Sintió un tibio toque en su frente y se encontró siendo "consolado" por el chico de rostro sereno y de cabellos largos. Él le sonreía y sintió que con ese simple gesto le infundía fuerzas y ánimos..."no todo está perdido". Parecía que le decía con la azul mirada. Sonrió como respuesta y sintió que la angustia en su pecho disminuía.  
  
-Seiya...¿te encuentras bien?. Preguntó la muchacha que en ese momento se acercaba a su lado. -Adolorido, pero me encuentro bien, si es que se dirige usted a mi. Respondió el chico con toda la gentileza que le fue posible..."recordar". -Si, Seiya es tú nombre. Confirmó la muchacha con un largo suspiro de resignación. -Y yo soy Shiryu. Se presentó el de cabellos largos.- Y ella es Sahori, él es Shun, el rubio a su lado es Hyoga y el ogro con cara de pocos amigos es Ikki. El aludido solo gruñó, mientras Seiya sonrió por la broma. -No te preocupes Seiya, verás que poco a poco recuperarás tú memoria. Informó el peliverde con una sonrisa. -Gracias. Fue todo lo que dijo. Se sentía bien pero al mismo tiempo, asustado.  
  
No recordar nombres, rostros o incluso sentimientos, lo llenaban de impotencia y de pánico. Podía percibir el cariño con el cual le trataban, la preocupación en los rostros y la forma en que deseaban se recuperara. Una parte de él quería hacerlo, quería recordar el nombre y el sentimiento que él guardaba para cada persona, más al mismo tiempo no lo quería. Sentía que...por algo su mente se negaba a recordar por una razón en especial.  
  
-¿Tienes hambre?. Le cuestionó Shiryu. -Un poco. Dijo con timidez. -Ja, cuando tú tengas poca hambre, el mundo se acabará. Y mientras todos reían de la broma hecha por Ikki, él se limitó a mirar las mantas y pensar que la convivencia con todas aquellas personas sería muy difícil, mientras no recobrara su memoria.  
  
***  
  
-¿Puedo pasar? -Si, pasa. Le respondió la chica y le indicó una silla frente a ella. -Seguramente ya sabes a lo que vine. Ella asintió.- No se si hacerlo o...quedarme. Como están las cosas es mejor que Seiya nos vea a todos juntos que por separado. -No, no tienes que hacerlo. Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes de que Seiya despertara. Suspiró la chica, llevándose una mano a la frente y retirando unos cuantos mechones lavanda de su rostro.- Ya es tiempo de que todos tengamos una vida verdadera. -Si pero...no podría marcharme y dejar a Seiya en estas condiciones. -He hablado con el doctor de la familia y me dijo que su cuadro de amnesia es normal, considerando el "fuerte golpe" que sufrió. -¿Y físicamente se encuentra bien? -Si. Logramos salvar el corazón, el cerebro coordina perfectamente pero hay una parte de él, la memoria, que se vio afectada. Un duro trauma según el doctor. Suspiró ella. -Comprendo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?. -El doctor dice que no es conveniente darle tanta información por ahora, él podría angustiarse, o peor aun, desconfiar de lo que decimos. -Y no sería para menos. ¿Qué persona normal creería el relato de que somos caballeros de Athena y venimos de luchar del Hades?...yo no lo creería sino lo viviera. Dijo, mientras la chica asentía. -Es conveniente cuidar de él y darle la mínima información que pueda afectarle. Con el paso de los días y tal vez meses, él logre recordarlo todo y nos diga lo que sucedió en el...Limbo. -¿En el Limbo?. Preguntó Shiryu con desconcierto. -Si, tú sabes. El límite entre el infierno y el cielo. Algo debió ocurrir ahí para que su memoria se perdiera. Los médicos salvaron su cuerpo, pero no su mente. Estoy segura de que algo le ocurrió en el Limbo para rehusarse a recordar. -Tal vez si Sahori. Por ahora apoyo tú plan y...se que es difícil. Dijo, mirando los ojos de la chica.-Pero Seiya recordará...pensamos que no lo salvaríamos y ya vez, ahora está con nosotros. -Lo se Shiryu pero todo esto es tan...repentino. Ni si quiera me he puesto a pensar en lo que me dijiste. Suspiró con frustración. -Descuida, una boda no se planea en un día. Sonrió el chino y la chica comprendió. -¿Vas a irte entonces?. Preguntó ella. -No...no por ahora. Quiero ser yo quien se encargue del cuidado de Seiya. Sino te incomoda, claro está. -No, por mi está bien. No se si pueda soportar no decirle cosas que por ahora no debe saber. Dijo la chica, accediendo a que el apacible caballero se encargara del recién resucitado. -Te lo agradezco...¿y si me pregunta algo?. -Dile lo que creas conveniente. No vamos a ocultarle nada, pero tampoco vamos a decirle todo tan de repente. Él debe disfrutar la vida, él más que nadie se lo merece.  
  
El chino asintió y poniéndose de pié salió del estudio de la chica. Sahori exhaló y cerró los ojos. Habían sido semanas agonizantes de no saber si Seiya viviría después del corte certero que Hades le diera a su cuerpo. Por muy poco lograron salvarle, no solo la vida, sino el corazón. La legendaria espada de Hades podía cortar incluso el aire y cualquier metal poderoso...de solo pensar que el moreno perecía, una nube gris se cernía en torno suyo. Tantas batallas, tanta destrucción que al final solo quería descansar y olvidarlo todo, incluso confesarle al más fiel de sus caballeros que le amaba. Más eso no podría ser hasta que él recuperara la memoria.  
  
+++  
  
-Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras? -Cansado de estar en cama, pero no puedo sostenerme aun por mi solo. Hyoga me ayudó un poco, pero ahora se ha ido con Shun al jardín e Ikki tras ellos. Es bastante gracioso. Rió, recordando el rostro de enfado del moreno al saber que su hermano estaba a solas con el pato rubio. -Si, aunque debo decirte que él y tú solían pelear mucho. -¿En verdad?. Preguntó con incredulidad. -No pelea en si, más bien tú bromeabas y lo hacías enfadar. Era tú hobbie favorito. Sonrió el chino, sentándose al lado de Seiya. -Vaya, y yo que creía que era un pan de Dios. Rió el moreno, imaginando el rostro de Ikki tras una broma.- Por cierto Shiryu, ¿no te ibas de viaje?. Preguntó cambiando de tema.- Shun me lo dijo -No por ahora. Quizá después. -¿Y a donde ibas?. Su curiosidad jamás se borraría. -Al lugar de donde vengo, está en china e iba a visitar a una persona muy querida. -Pues no te detengas. Dichoso tú que tienes a alguien, yo en cambio... -Nos tienes a todos nosotros. Comunicó el chino. -Lo se y no me lo tomes a mal pero...es extraño querer o imaginar querer a alguien que no recuerdas. Todos me caen muy bien pero...es raro. Valoro sus intenciones por hacerme recordar pero...me siento vació, como si me faltara algo. -La memoria. Bromeó el chino y Seiya rió. -No, no eso. es otra cosas. No se como explicarlo pero...en los momentos en que duermo, sueño que floto en algún lugar y que mi voz dice que regresará solo si consigue...algo, pero siempre me despierto antes de saber lo que debo conseguir. Rió, posando su mano tras la cabeza y avergonzándose por lo dicho- Lo siento mucho...no debí decir eso antes de asegurarme de las cosas. -No te preocupes, tú siempre dices las cosas como tú interior lo dicta...no te avergüences. Le animó el chino y Seiya asintió.  
  
Con Shiryu se sentía muy bien, como si no le faltara nada y ese vacío desapareciera. Con los demás le gustaba compartir charlas, pero sentía que una afinidad se formaba entre el chino y él y eso le agradaba. Algo bueno entre tanta neblina.  
  
+++  
  
-Sahori, Hyoga y yo saldremos un rato. ¿No quieres que te traigamos algo de la ciudad?. -No Shun, muchas gracias. Por ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en cosas simples. Dijo sin levantar la mirada de un montón de hojas sobre su escritorio. -¿Qué haces?. -Estoy poniendo en orden algunos documentos de la fundación. Se ha acumulado el trabajo en estos meses. Sonrió dejando de lado algunos papeles. -Lo se, olvidaba que a pesar de todo eres legalmente la nieta de Mitsumaza Kido y tienes mucho trabajo como tal. Sonrió el peliverde desde la entrada del estudio. -Si, hay cosas que no cambian. Suspiró.- Pero no me arrepiento. El señor Kido fue mi abuelo y un hombre que me dio amor. Sería una descortesía no regresar el favor. Sonrió. -Bien, entonces nos vamos...por cierto, Shiryu y Seiya están en la sala. -¿Ya puede caminar?. Preguntó con una sonrisa y brillo de alegría. -Si. Shiryu le está ayudando bastante. Ikki se molestaba con él porque decía que solo se burlaba de sus intentos por ayudarle, pero Shiryu es la paciencia andando...logró que caminara, y en menos de una hora, Seiya ya lo hacía solo. Sonrió el chico y después de despedirse, dejó a la dueña de aquella casa sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Zeus le permitiera invocar el ritual de resucitación sagrado. Todos los caballeros participaron en él. Todos, incluyendo los dorados. Zeus no había querido resucitar a Seiya o no había podido. El Limbo era un lugar en el que su divino poder no tenía acceso. Ella, desesperada, hizo todo lo posible y juntando cosmo-energías poderosas para lograr su cometido, había logrado sacar el alma de Seiya del Limbo. En esas tres semanas ella solo lo miraba de lejos y cruzaba unas cuatas palabras con él por las noches, cuando se despedía. Y es que le resultaba muy difícil hablar con él y saber que no recordaba nada. Verlo y saber que él no recordaba el "amor que le tenía"...esto a ciencia cierta jamás lo supo, pero las muestras de afecto y su afán por rescatarla de cualquier mal le fueron revelando la verdad de que Seiya la amaba tanto como ella a él. Era difícil estar frente a él y no lanzarse a sus brazos llorando cual niña desamparada o besarlo y decirle que lo sabía todo, que ella también lo amaba y que si había habido alguna indiferencia por su parte, había sido solo protocolo. Era difícil, por eso prefería no hablar con él demasiado y cuando lo hacía, solo charlaban de sus avances cotidianos y de lo nuevo que había "aprendido". Era difícil, muy difícil...¿por qué la vida era así? Pensó que después de tanta pelea, al final la paz y las vidas normales quedarían, pero ahora con lo de Seiya...tal vez su amnesia significaba algo importante para el caballero Pegaso. Tal vez por algo la amnesia no se marchaba, tal vez estaba esperando...algo. ¿Pero qué?.  
  
Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la sala. Deseaba ver a Seiya caminando, deseaba sonreírle y ver su cara infantil riendo y saltando de alegría porque por fin podía caminar y moverse de la cama que lo volvía loco.  
  
Las voces le llegaron apenas salir de su estudio y supo entonces que ese sería un día muy alegre para él.  
  
-Shiryu, vamos a fuera. Muéstrame el jardín o la fuente o el camino de árboles por donde corre Shun. Vamos. -No hoy Seiya, tienes que descansar. -Pero estoy bien. Estoy cansado de descansar, yo lo que quiero es salir. Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Shiryu sonrió y después rió. No podía soportar las facetas graciosas de Seiya que aunque inconscientes, eran adorables.  
  
-Esta bien Seiya, me has convencido. Dijo el chino y Seiya dio un grito de jubilo y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. Por fin saldría de aquella casa.  
  
Pero el impulso fue mucho y ambos cayeron al sillón. Seiya miró entonces dentro de las orbes azules del chino y sintió como una descarga cruzaba por todo su cuerpo. Era algo extraño pero muy agradable. Se sentía...seguro en los brazos de Shiryu, como si nada en el mundo fuera a sucederle estando con él, a su lado. Shiryu por su parte miró los castaños ojos de su amigo y sintió un estremecimiento, algo que no tenía nombre, pero que se sentía tan bien como nada en ese mundo lo había hecho sentir antes. No quería apartarse, sentía la obligación de proteger a un, por ahora, desvalido Seiya, el cual confiaba en él y le miraba con tanta devoción como...  
  
-¿Interrumpo?. Preguntó Sahori al llegar a la sala y mirar tan...penosa escena. -No. Nos caímos. Dijo Shiryu de inmediato y al instante obligó a Seiya a levantarse, el cual lo hizo con renuencia. -Felicidades Seiya, veo que ya puedes caminar. -Si, gracias señorita. Dijo sin mirar a la joven. Por alguna razón estaba enfadado con ella, por haber interrumpido algo importante para él. -No me digas señorita, te he dicho que me llames Sahori. Todos lo hacen. Sonrió ella, acercándose al par de muchachos. -Si pero...sería una descortesía que yo le hablara así, siendo que me ha acogido en su casa mientras mi memoria regresa. Usted es alguien importante. Dijo Seiya, sonando lo mas cortes posible. No podía dirigirse a ella con tanta intimidad, no podía porque algo se lo impedía. Sabía que la chica era alguien importante y aunque deseaba tutearla no podía, simplemente porque el pecho le dolía y recordaba, muy vagamente, que ella le había hecho mucho daño en el interior. -Pero... -Nos dirigíamos al jardín, ¿quieres acompañarnos?. Preguntó el chino, evidenciando la incomodidad de su amigo. -No, gracias. Solo he venido a ver como está Seiya...ahora debo regresar a mis obligaciones, con permiso. Dijo la chica, regresando sobre sus pasos. -Hasta mas tarde Sahori. -Adiós señorita. Murmuró Seiya sin verla.  
  
-¿Por qué?. Pronunció el chino cuando la muchacha se hubo ido. -¿Por qué, qué?. -Por qué no puedes llamarla por su nombre si ella te ha dicho que... -No puedo...Shiryu, ¿puedo confiarte algo?. Cuestionó mirándole. -Por supuesto. -No puedo tutearla como ella quiere porque siento que...ella me hizo daño en el pasado. -¿Daño?. -Si. No físicamente sino..aquí. Dijo señalando su corazón.- Es ridículo, yo lo se pero...así lo siento. Musitó casi inaudible.  
  
Shiryu no dijo nada. Él recordaba el amor que su amigo alguna vez le profesó a la Diosa y esta siempre lo rechazo indirectamente, mostrando solamente amistad pero eso hundía a Seiya y sabía que se hacía daño. Él siempre le decía que todo estaba bien, aunque Seiya no le dijera nada él lo sabía y lo apoyaba. El amor era complicado, mucho en realidad y entendía el dolor de su amigo.  
  
-Descuida Seiya, yo te comprendo. Dijo solamente y con una palmadita le indicó que se animara.  
  
Seiya sonrió y cual niño que olvida las penas de inmediato, aló al chino hasta la salida para ver el afamado jardín de una vez por todas. El chino se dejó llevar, después de todo, el estar con Seiya era una delicia diaria. ***  
  
-Lo siento, peor no podré ir por ahora. -Pero prometiste que... -Seiya necesita de mi ayuda. Si pudieras ver sus avances. Ayer corrió junto a Shun por una hora y media, después Ikki y Hyoga "entrenaron" con él y finalmente... -Shiryu, yo se lo importante que es Seiya para ti pero...¿en donde queda tú vida?. Planeamos esto antes de que fueras al santuario y el viejo maestro regresara a su juventud. Ahora estoy sola en este pueblo montañés...necesito verte y necesito también que te olvides de tus responsabilidades. Mereces una vida Shiryu, ¿a caso no es eso lo que me dijiste?. Preguntó ella con voz triste. -Si. Musitó el chino con la mirada perdida y recordando esas palabras con claridad. -¿Y entonces qué esperas?. Regresa Shiryu, me haces falta. -Lo se Sun-Rey pero...Seiya... -Seiya, Seiya, estoy harta de escuchar de Seiya. Siempre lo dejas todo por él, siempre corres a su ayuda, a salvarle a...no te perdonaré Shiryu si te atreves a romper nuestro compromiso...dos semanas, es todo el plazo que te doy. Dijo autoritaria la china, ella jamás se exaltaba. -Pero SunRey comprende qué... -Dos semanas y es todo. Sentenció la chica y al momento colgó el auricular, dejando a Shiryu sin saber que hacer.  
  
Posó el teléfono sobre la mesa y suspiró. La chica china siempre era bondadosa y buena, siempre se preocupaba por él. Así que en una manera de agradecimiento decidió casarse con ella para por fin vivir una vida normal, al lado de una persona que lo adoraba y que él quería mucho. Se lo había propuesto un día antes de la pelea con Hades. La chica china había llorado emocionada y había aceptado. Era su sueño dorado. Después al concluir la batalla, había hablado con Sahori y esta le dio su consentimiento...todos merecían ser felices. Pero sobrevino la amnesia de Seiya y él...Seiya era su mejor amigo y era cierto lo que la china decía, siempre que el moreno se encontraba en problemas, él iba en su ayuda. No podía evitarlo, era una lazo invisible el que los unía y era imposible de romper.  
  
Miró por la ventana y se encontró a un Seiya totalmente dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era un día bastante soleado y cálido...sonrió, Seiya parecía un niño exhausto después de tanta travesura hecha, con su carita angelical y la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Era muy atractivo. Y el chino se sorprendió por la palabra pensada. Él consideraba a Seiya de muchas maneras, pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar en él como alguien...atractivo.  
  
-Es que hasta ahora puedo verlo realmente como es. Siempre estaba enfrascado en su dilema de Amor no Correspondido o combatiendo por su vida o la de Zahorí...jamás lo había observado apacible, sin preocupaciones...ahora comprendo porque "todas" se enamoran de él. Sonrió el chino, recordando a la amazona Shaina, Mijo la chica del orfanato y hasta la propia Athena...en realidad el moreno era un apuesto hombre, tal vez no galán de películas, pero si una persona con belleza física e interior.  
  
El chino sonrió sin apartar la vista, más se obligó a pensar en la muy tentadora amenaza que su novia le diera. A veces lo exasperaba. Era linda, muy linda, devota y demasiado sincera en lo que realizaba, pero a pesar de eso jamás podía comprenderle. Él sabía que lo hacía por su bien pero...¿por qué no podía aceptar que Seiya lo necesitaba en ese momento?. El moreno había avanzado demasiado en esas semanas como para irse y abandonarlo. Casi podía jurar que el moreno dependía de el al cien por ciento.  
  
Recordó la semana anterior, cuando salió de compras con Ikki y decidieron recorrer la ciudad y los cafés bohemios que existían por ahí. Ikki era muy igual a él en ciertos gustos pero en otros, simplemente no comprendía que diversión le veía a la "lucha libre" o a las carreras de autos. Era exasperante para él mirarlo embobado y emocionado hacia cosas tan poco ortodoxas para él. Cuando regresaron a la mansión era ya bastante tarde. Subió a despedirse de Seiya y a llevarle unas cuatas revistas que en antaño eran su pasión: Mangas y Comics. Más al entrar en la habitación del moreno, este lo recibió con cara de pocos amigos. Seiya estaba enfadado con él por no avisarle que salía y que se iba a tardar demasiado. Estaba tan molesto que no le dirigió la palabra en un buen rato.  
  
-¿Comiste bien?. Le había preguntado, tratando de hacer conversación. -No, no comí. Respondió el moreno sin dejar su puchero de enfado. -¿Por qué?. El doctor dijo que... -No lo hice porque tú te fuiste y prometiste que comeríamos fideos y croquetas de pulpo. Tú las harías para mi y en lugar de eso te fuiste. Comunicó el moreno, mirando con rencor al chino.  
  
El lo había mirado con dulzura, comprendiendo que había fallado a su promesa y que en momentos como ese, Seiya necesitaba toda la amistad posible y no de alguien que olvidara estar con él cuando más lo necesitaba.  
  
-¿Y Hyoga y Shun?. Había cuestionado sin apartar la tierna mirada. -Se fueron...me dejaron solo con la señorita. Respondió con indignación. -¿Aun no te llevas bien con ella?. -No es eso, es solo que ella...no quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo y tú me abandonaste. Ahora vete, tengo sueño. Casi ordenó el moreno, acostándose en la cama sin mirar al chino. -Seiya, pareces niño. Había reído él al ver sus reacciones. -¿Y si lo soy, qué?. Recuerda, soy a-m-n-é-s-i-c-o y no recuerdo lo que fui. Si quiero o no ser niño...es mi problema, ahora vete. Había dicho, señalando la puerta con su dedo.  
  
Él rió tan fuertemente que terminó por contagiar al moreno y cuando hubieron parado de reír, Seiya le sonrió y pidió disculpas.  
  
-A veces olvido que tú también tienes vida y que no está siempre a mi lado. Lo siento Shiryu. -No Seiya, yo hice una promesa y la rompí. Somos amigos y tienes todo el derecho a enfadare si lo deseas. Por eso te quiero. Había dicho y después lo abrazó con todo el afecto que tenía.  
  
El moreno había correspondido de igual forma y después de prometerle que recompensaría el día, Seiya lo invitó a dormir con él, cosa que aceptó con una sonrisa y con una calidez en el corazón.  
  
-Se siente bien dormir a tú lado. Susurró mientras regresaba su atención al árbol donde se suponía estaba Seiya descansando.  
  
El moreno no estaba, en dos minutos había desaparecido y el chino comenzó a preocuparse. Se disponía a salir de la sala, cuando un remolino de ropas rojas y azules lo asaltó de repente.  
  
-¿Seiya, qué ocurre?. Preguntó al moreno que se aferraba a su espalda con bastante nerviosismo. -Esas...locas. Señaló la puerta y entonces pudo comprender la exaltación de su amigo.  
  
-¡SEIYA, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INTANTE!. Ordenó una chica de cabellera verde y máscara de metal en el rostro. -Si, Seiya, deja ya de esconderte. Le asegundó una chica de cabellera roja y de rasgos bastante bondadosos. -Ya les dije que no las conozco. Dijo el moreno, aferrándose aun más a la espalda del chino.- Shiryu, diles que se han equivocado de Seiya. Le susurró con desesperación al oído y el chino rió sin poder contenerse.  
  
-No Seiya, ellas son... -¡VEN AQUÍ SEIYA!. Demandó la peli-verde acercándose a la altura del caballero dragón, atemorizando aun más al moreno. -Vete. Dijo Seiya, escondiendo el rostro en la espalda de su amigo.  
  
Shiryu continuaba riendo, cosa que a la pelirroja no le gustó.  
  
-Shiryu, deja de reírte y de esconder a Seiya. Quiero abrazarlo, está vivo. Riñó la chica. -Espera...esperen las dos y mejor siéntense, hay mucho de que hablar. Comunicó el chino con el aun escondido Seiya a sus espaldas. -No, esa pulga solo me está evadiendo. Viene a exigir una pelea justa, para terminar con todo esto de una vez. Ordenó la amazona y entonces el chino con una mirada, le hizo ver que hablaban en serio.  
  
Tanto la amazona como la pelirroja se sentaron, ambas con la mirada fija en un Seiya que no dejaba de aferrarse al brazo del chino. No era propio de Seiya hacer eso, ni mucho menos alejarse corriendo de la forma asustada en que lo había hecho.  
  
-Bien, ahora que se han tranquilizado, ¿qué ocurrió?. Cuestionó el chino con paciencia. -Ellas me atacaron. Yo estaba dormido cuando las dos se presentaron y se lanzaron sobre mi. La de la máscara con intenciones de matarme y la pelirroja asfixiándome con sus brazos...son peligrosas. Anunció Seiya con mirada desafiante. -¡ESTAS LOCO SEIYA, ES VERDAD QUE VOY A MATARTE, PERO NO PRETENDÍA HACERLO MIENTRAS DORMÍAS. ESO ES MUY POCO ÉTICO!. Gritó la amazona con furia. -Seiya, yo jamás podré matarte, ¿cómo piensas eso de mi?. Mírame bien, soy yo, Seika. Dijo la pelirroja, acercándose un poco a su hermano.  
  
El moreno la miró, pero su rostro de no saber lo que ocurría solo hizo gemir a la chica.  
  
-No es su culpa no recordarte Seika, lo que sucede es que...le sucedió lo mismo que a ti. Comunicó con paciencia el chino, mientras Seiya continuaba mirando con interrogación el rostro de la pelirroja. -¿Quieres decir que Seiya?. -Si.  
  
Asintió el chino y la amazona entonces se levantó y tomó al moreno por la camisa.  
  
-No tú no me puedes hacer esto. Vine aquí para tener un duelo y terminar con todo esto...tú no puedes haber...olvidado. Pronunció sin creerlo.  
  
El moreno se dejó sacudir y asintió muy despacio, mirando a la amazona separarse y a la pelirroja hundir su rostro en sus manos. Seiya se sentó al lado del chino y entonces, en una clara desesperación le preguntó:  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellas?.  
  
Shiryu no supo que responder. El moreno no solía preguntar cosas de su pasado, siempre decía que los recuerdos regresarían a él, pero ahora era distinto. -Bien, yo se que esto será difícil pero ellas son... -Nadie, no somos nadie. Dijo la pelirroja y en el acto salió de la sala, vuelta un mar de lágrimas.  
  
Shiryu la siguió, dejando al moreno con la amazona que continuaba en Shock.  
  
-¿Tú...puedes decirme quién y qué eres para mi?. Se atrevió a cuestionar el moreno, acercándose a la poderosa mujer enmascarada.  
  
Shaina lo miró...parecía mentira. No lo creía. Pero los ojos castaños le decía la verdad. Seiya en realidad no la recordaba.  
  
-Yo soy...Shaina, de la constelación de la Reina Cobra. Pronunció, haciendo con su voz eco tras la máscara. -Ha y...¿por qué usas máscara?. Cuestionó con curiosidad. -Para proteger mi identidad y evitar que hombres como...me miren. -¿Y eso que tiene de malo?. Yo creo que las mujeres son lindas y no deberían de esconder su rostro tras una fea máscara como esta. Señaló.  
  
Shaina rió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Era inútil pelear con Seiya por algo que no recordaba.  
  
-No lo entenderías. Dijo simplemente y salió del lugar.  
  
El moreno la miró retirarse y minutos más tarde vio a Shiryu acercándose a él.  
  
-Seika te manda sus saludos. Comunicó el chino, sentándose al lado del moreno. -No era mi intención hacerla llorar pero...no quiso explicarme. ¿Lo harás tú?. Preguntó sin mirarle. -Ella es una buena amiga del pasado Seiya. Dijo solamente y es que la pelirroja así lo había querido. Ella más que nadie sabía lo que la amnesia era y no pretendía entrar en la vida de su hermano si este no la recordaba. Cuando había visto el cuerpo casi inerte de su hermano, había llorado y había sufrido demasiado. Ahora que se enteraba de que estaba bien, había insistido en verlo pero después...cuando Seiya recobrara su memoria, ella aparecería. Quería que su hermano la quisiera como antes, no como algo nuevo que podría nacer. Mientras tanto esperaría en Grecia, con su familia adoptiva.  
  
-Shiryu, ¿por qué un hombre no debe mirar tras la máscara de una mujer?. Preguntó aun dudoso. -Shaina es una guerrera, una amazona, que cubre su rostro para evitar la compasión en sus oponentes. Ningún hombre puede verla porque entonces ella tendría que hacer dos cosas: matar al hombre que le vio o...casarse con él. -¿Y yo tuve algo que ver con...ella?. Preguntó, recordando la fiereza de la chica. -Se puede decir que siempre fueron rivales...es todo. Dijo, callando la verdad. Por ahora no le convenía decirle que ella había ido a matarlo o a casarse con él. Juego interminable de siempre.  
  
-Shiana, de la constelación de la Reina Cobra...suena bien. Debe ser bonita. Pobre del hombre que la mire. Rió imaginando la escena.  
  
Shiryu sonrió...era mejor que su amigo no preguntara cosas, ya bastantes dilemas tenía con no recuperar su memoria. Era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba. Además, hablar de una "enamorada" le hacia tener...celos.  
  
+++  
  
Lo miró batir la maza más de cincuenta veces. Su rostro ausente y perdido en sus pensamientos, solo le dieron cosas en que pensar.  
  
-¿Shiryu?. Cuestionó, tratando de atraer la atención del chino. -¿Shiriu?. Volvió a intentar sin conseguir nada.  
  
Entonces se acercó a él, tomó el tazón que el chino continuaba batiendo y este regresó a la realidad, al sentir que le era arrebatado algo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó el chino. -Eso mismo te iba yo a preguntar. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que estabas haciendo?.  
  
El chino asintió y después miró el tazón en la mesa. Comprendía. -Lo siento Shun, lo que sucede es que... -¿Tienes algún problema?, ¿puedo yo ayudarte en algo?. Cuestionó el dulce peliverde con una sonrisa.  
  
Shiryu le miró y después de suspirar y sentarse tras la mesa de la cocina, dijo:  
  
-Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con toda la verdad posible.  
  
El peliverde asintió y se sentó frente a él.  
  
-¿Tu y...Hyoga tienen una relación?. -Si, Hyoga y yo somos amig... -No. Interrumpió el chino, negando con la cabeza.- Me refiero a una...relación.  
  
Y el peliverde se sonrojó de sobremanera. No necesitó responder para que el chino comprendiera, simplemente suspiró y sonrió.  
  
-Descuida, yo no veo aversión en ello. Mientras dos personas se amen...que el mundo diga lo que quiera.  
  
Shun asintió y recuperó su color blanco normal.  
  
-¿Y...desde cuando?. -Desde antes que Seiya despertara, solo que no le hemos dicho nada a mi hermano. Ya sabes que no le cae muy bien Hyoga. Respondió con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. -Tú hermano es complicado, pero entenderá. Tendrá que hacerlo. -Si...¿y tú como te enteraste?. Cuestionó algo enigmático por la deducción del chino. Se suponía que su relación con el ruso era un secreto. Se comportaban con total normalidad-amiga frente a todos. Según él, esos no eran indicios de algo...pero el chino siempre había sido observador.  
  
Shiryu lo miró y entonces rió...rió tan alto que Shun entonces se sintió incómodo. El chino no era así.  
  
-Me...lo que sucede es que...espera....¿puedo confiar en ti?. Preguntó, acallando su risa ansiosa. -Por supuesto. Dijo el peliverde, ofendido por la cuestión. -Lo que sucede es que...el que me confirmó todo fue Seiya. -¿Seiya, pero como?. -Es...una historia complicada. Pero tengo que confiársela a alguien. Esto que estoy sintiendo va más allá de una simple experiencia, es...un sentimiento. Suspiró bajando la mirada.  
  
Shun entonces le palmeó la mano y le animó a continuar. Tal vez él no fuera una eminencia en algunas cosas, pero si era bueno escuchando y aconsejando y Shiryu siempre le había ayudado, ahora si él podía, lo haría con gusto.  
  
Sucedió hoy en la mañana....  
  
=FLASH BACK=  
  
-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Seiya?. Preguntó el chino sentándose al lado del moreno, frente al árbol donde Seiya acostumbraba tomar siestas. -Bien. Sabes, soñé algo, pero no se si sea un recuerdo o algún producto de mi inconsciente desesperado. Sonrió, últimamente había estado leyendo demasiado. -Te escucho. Dijo el chino. -Yo estaba en medio de un gran coliseo y después peleaba con un hombre gigantesco. Sentí una explosión en mi cuerpo, como si una energía me rodeara; lanzaba ráfagas de luz a mi oponente y yo vencí. Un hombre enmascarado, como Shaina, se presentaba y después...me decía algo y yo saltaba de alegría cuando abracé una caja con la figura de un caballo...no, de un Pegaso en la caja...después desperté. ¿Qué fue eso realmente?. Preguntó el moreno con una visible alegría y al mismo tiempo, preocupación.  
  
Shiryu no supo que responder. Aquello era el recuerdo del cómo había obtenido su armadura, él mismo se lo había contado alguna vez pero...no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad. En los últimos días el moreno había vivido tan tranquilo, tan humanamente como jamás lo hizo. Reía, se divertía, salía de vez en cuando al cine, al parque de diversiones, a los prados verdes y mostraba una luz que jamás había conocido. Vivía...en paz y normalmente. No tenía derecho a ocultarle nada, tal vez ese era el indicio de que estaba recuperándose finalmente pero...no quería mirar sus ojos castaños y observar soledad y tristeza. Siempre alegre, despreocupado de todo, más no era verdad. Todo era una farsa y él más que nadie lo sabía porque conocía y quería a Seiya como...  
  
-Creo que fue un sueño. Ikki es muy recio en entrenar y seguramente los factores a mi alrededor y el deseo por querer saber más, formaron una ilusión....pero se veía tan verdadera. Pude sentir alegría y la furia al explotar, era como si miles de meteoros salieran de mi puño...."Meteoros de Pegaso". Musitó al final y entonces el chino se sintió con el deber de aclararle todo. Nadie en esa casa se preocupaba por Seiya más que él y si solo él podía confesarle todo...con el dolor de su corazón lo haría.  
  
-Seiya, lo que sucede es que... -Espera. Le dijo el moreno, silenciándolo con un dedo.  
  
El chino miró hacia donde el moreno lo hacía y vio como Sahori salía por la puerta principal para "reunirse" con ellos.  
  
-Vamos. Le dijo Seiya, poniéndose de pie y escabulléndose.  
  
Shiryu comprendía el porque su amigo huía de Sahori...la memoria podía irse, pero el sentimiento permanecía guardado. Seiya percibía que la muchacha era buena, pero indigna de él. Definitivamente la Diosa le había hecho mucho daño al corazón del moreno y todo por no saber solucionar sus propios sentimientos. Ahora era ya, demasiado tarde.  
  
Seiya guió al chino hasta la parte trasera del gimnasio. Seguramente ahí la "señorita" no les encontraría.  
  
-No creo que huir de ella sea la solución. Dijo Shiryu. -Lo se pero...no quiero verla. Aprecio lo que hace por mi pero...no quiero verla ni tener que ver nada con ella. Me da mucha...tristeza tener que hacerlo. Musitó recordando un "sueño" donde se veía a él mismo de niño, siendo amenazado por una Sahori pequeña que le ordenaba servirle de caballo. Al final un chico había accedido a ser el juguete de la niña pero a cambio recibió golpes y raspones muy dolorosos. Sabía que la niña había crecido y si eso era un recuerdo, ni rastro de maldad quedaba en Sahori pero...en él si quedaba tristeza, dolor e impotencia.  
  
-Seiya, ¿qué haremos aquí?. -Conversar. Respondió simplemente el moreno con una sonrisa. -¿Y de qué?. Preguntó el chino, tratando de hacerle olvidar al moreno su "sueño". -Pues....no se. Dijo sentándose a su lado.- Mmm...ha, ya se. Háblame de ti. Solo me has dicho que no tienes padres, que viviste un tiempo en china y regresaste...¿qué más?.  
  
Shiryu se sintió halagado de que el moreno quisiera hablar sobre él, pero una parte le decía que no era conveniente, porque si lo hacía, tendría que mencionar a cierta china que por el momento prefería evitar.  
  
-Yo....vivía con un viejo mentor y su...nieta. Regresé para demostrar mis habilidades y recibir una recompensa. -Mmm, ¿y te dieron esa recompensa?. Cuestionó Seiya bastante interesado en la charla. -Si...la amistad. Dijo sonriéndole a Seiya. -¿Eso significa que tú y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho?.  
  
El chino asintió y Seiya lo abrazó. Era un placer inexplicable aquella confesión. Era como si le hubieran revelado el secreto de su existencia. El solo pensar que desde siempre había estado ligado al chino, lo hacía inmensamente dichoso. Más que nada en el mundo, incluso, más importante que recobrar su memoria. Quería al chino, lo quería demasiado por ayudarle y por ser su amigo y ahora...  
  
Shiryu sintió como lentamente el rostro del moreno quedó frente a él, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del moreno y sus ojos café mirándole con una mezcla de sentimientos que no pudo adivinar. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy a prisa y a sentir que la sangre se le congelaba en las arterias. La cabeza le daba vueltas y lo único importante era...estar junto a Seiya.  
  
Entonces pudo notar como el moreno cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a él...se quedó inmóvil y solo pudo sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, incitándole a responder. Lentamente sintió como abría la boca y le permitía un acceso más cercano al joven moreno. Sus labios mordieron y degustaron un sabor que jamás hubieran imaginado. Era una sensación de alivio, de felicidad completa. Era como si un volcán estallara en su interior y los obligara a ser salvajes pero cálidos a la vez. Shiryu ahondó el beso, atreviéndose a invadir la lengua del moreno con la suya. Sintió como Seiya le correspondía y como sus brazos se juntaban en su cuello, cerrando la cercanía y propiciando más intimidad. Él lo abrazó por la cintura y escuchó el gemido del moreno...lo había mordido sin querer.  
  
La respiración comenzó a agitarse, y sus manos comenzaron a desobedecer las órdenes de ambas cabezas. Todo era bienestar, alegría y...  
  
La falta de aire los hizo separarse, mirándose ahora con intensidad. Seiya entonces sonrió y acercándose al cuello del chino comenzó a lamerlo y a morderlo muy despacio, para enviar corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo del chino que había ladeado su cuello para permitirle al moreno investigar más. Las manos del chino buscaron la piel de la espalda de Seiya y su solo roce en la canela piel provocó un escalofrío en el moreno que continuaba con su tarea sin inhibición alguna.  
  
El chino recorrió espalda, abdomen, caderas y se disponía a desabotonar el pantalón cuando...  
  
-No Seiya, esto no es correcto. Dijo el chino, apartándose de la deleitante sensación que los labios del moreno le daban a su cuello. -¿Por qué no?. Preguntó Seiya, lamiendo sus labios y mirando el sonrojado rostro chino. -Porque...porque... -Yo no se si esto es correcto o no pero...yo me siento bien a tu lado Shiryu y quiero estar siempre contigo. Yo...siento algo que... -Pero somos hombres. Dijo sin pensarlo, como para que el moreno comprendiera que aquello estaba prohibido. -¿Y eso qué?. Hyoga y Shun también lo son y no se inhiben. Y mira que no son nada cuidadosos. Informó riendo a sus recuerdos de "observador".  
  
Shiryu se sonrojó más y es ahí cuando comenzó a pensar muy seriamente en la "amistad del rubio y del peli-verde".  
  
-Vamos Shiryu yo...te necesito, quiero....quiero estar contigo. Dijo simplemente, acercándose y rozando sus labios con los del petrificado chino.  
  
-Pero Seiya yo....no creo poder hacerlo...no puedo. Dijo y al instante se puso de pié, dejando al moreno con una lágrima en el rostro que ni siquiera miró.  
  
=FIN DE FLASH BACK=  
  
-Y eso es todo. Dijo el chino con un suspiro.  
  
Shun lo miró y le sonrió. Su sereno y consejero amigo se había puesto enormemente nervioso y solo porque Seiya lo...quería.  
  
-Desde en la mañana que no lo veo y...me preocupa. Pero... -¿Pero?. Le animó Shun a continuar. -Pero no puedo verlo, sería como...no puedo. Dijo simplemente bajando el rostro.  
  
Shun sonrió aun más y depositó una de sus manos sobre la mano derecha del chino, el cual, al sentir el calor levantó la mirada y sonrió.  
  
-¿Tienes miedo verdad?. Preguntó Shun.  
  
Shiryu asintió. Jamás había estado en contra de la homosexualidad o cualquiera de sus "ramas", era solo que jamás se imaginó sentir...aquello en carne propia, era muy extraño.  
  
-Te comprendo aunque no lo creas. Al principio yo también tenía miedo de las reacciones de todos hacia mi preferencia, pero después pensé que con o sin su apoyo yo debía estar al lado de la persona a quien quería. Seiya puede estar amnésico Shiryu, pero no está imposibilitado para querer. Era lógico que se fijara en ti después...  
  
-Pero a él siempre le gustaron las mujeres. No quiero que por falta de memoria confunda el cariño con...algo más. Musitó el chino, sintiendo escalofríos de solo pensar que Seiya recuperara la memoria y lo aborreciera por no decirle la verdad y además por permitir besarlo.  
  
-Shiryu, Shiryu, no pareces el mismo de siempre. Rió Shun. -Es que...no lo soy. -Lo se y....dime Shiryu, ¿crees que si Seiya recupera la memoria vaya a odiarte por ese beso?.  
  
El chino asintió a la cuestión.  
  
-Solo dime algo Shiryu, ¿quién besó a quién?. Preguntó y entonces miró como los azules ojos del Dragón se abrían en comprensión. Seiya había dado el primer paso, él solo había correspondido.-¿Lo ves?. Ahora solo tienes que pensar en tus sentimientos. -¿Y él?. Preguntó rápidamente. -Creo que él te ha demostrado muchas cosas en ese beso y en esas palabras que te dijo. Lo importante aquí es que tú te des cuenta de lo que sucede contigo. A él no le importa si todo es incorrecto o no, solo le importa...estar contigo. Sonrió el peliverde y acarició la mano del chino. -No quiero que...me "odien". Murmuró y Shun supo a quién se refería. -Pues entonces aclara las cosas contigo mismo y después habla con ellas. Ya es tiempo de que todos tengamos algo digno de ser llamada vida. ¿No lo crees?.  
  
Shiryu asintió. Shun tenía razón, desde hacía días que su interior le gritaba muchas cosas cuando estaba con Seiya y después de ese beso...tenía que poner las cosas en claro antes de lastimar a alguien.  
  
Shun se levantó y abrazó a su amigo. Aceptar un sentimiento hacia otra persona era muy difícil, más aun cuando se trataba de un hombre. Pero sabía que Shiryu era sabio y elegiría lo mejor para ambos. El peliverde se separó del chino y después de desearle buenas noches salió de la cocina, dejando en ella a su amigo, que se atrevió a sonreír y a posar sus dedos sobre sus labios...el sabor de Seiya no podía borrarse ni aunque comiera el mas delicioso manjar del universo...le agrada la sensación y la disfrutaba.  
  
***  
  
-Adelante. Pronunció una voz y al instante una figura apareció en la casi penumbra de la habitación.-Siéntate. Le ofreció a la figura aun parada en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
La figura se movió y se sentó en un sillón cercano a una ventana y entonces aguardó a que ella hablara.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?. -¿Cómo se supone que me encuentre, señorita?. Cuestionó el muchacho sin mirar a la joven a su lado. -Lo siento mucho, de veras lo siento mucho. Dijo la muchacha y al instante levantó su mano para depositarla en el brazo moreno de Seiya, pero este la rechazo. La muchacha suspiró y se resigno.  
  
-¿Qué harás entonces?. Preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarlo. -Continuar, solo eso me queda. -Puedes contar con mi ayuda, ya lo sabes. Podría incluso relatarte la verdad que Shiryu no ha querido decirte.  
  
Seiya miró a Sahori que afortunadamente no miró el enfado en sus ojos cafés por la casi oscuridad de la habitación. A pesar de todo, no permitiría que hablaran mal del hombre que quería.  
  
-Shiryu es un buen amigo y sino me ha dicho nada es porque yo así lo he querido. Quiero que mis recuerdos regresen por su propia voluntad, no con ayuda. Dijo fríamente. -Comprendo pero...hay tantas cosas que tienes que recordar Seiya, como el cariño que sentías hacia... -Con todo el respeto. Pronunció levantándose e impidiendo que la chica lo acariciara.- Lo que hice o sentí no importa. Lo único importante es lo que ahora siento y si en mis sentimientos no hay cabida para el pasado, entonces nunca lo hará. Vivo una vida nueva y conforme valla recordando iré integrando ese pasado a mi nueva vida, mientras tanto...solo le pido que respete mis decisiones y sentimientos. No van a cambiar por mucho que usted lo desee o por lo mucho que yo la haya querido en el pasado. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora y sírvase de saber que desde el día de mañana ya no me encontrara más por aquí. -¿A dónde vas?. Preguntó la muchacha levantándose con prontitud. -A...continuar con mi vida señorita. Buenas noches. Se despidió el moreno y de inmediato salió del despacho de la muchacha, la cual se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en el sillón y suspiró hondamente. -No se puede combatir con el amor. Tienes razón Seiya... hay que continuar. +++  
Había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando en lo dicho por Shun, en lo dicho por Seiya y sobre todo, en sus pensamientos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y solo giraba y giraba para llegar al mismo punto. Comprendía las cosas perfectamente, su único problema tal vez era...el como informarle a alguien de su decisión. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir, percibir y desear el aroma y sobre todo los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Deseaba experimentar otro beso de sus labios, un beso que supiera a miel y a fuego puro.  
  
-Seiya. Suspiró y entonces tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de buscarlo, de verlo. No había sido justo para el moreno que él le rechazara. Shun tenía razón, Seiya tenía amnesia y nada lo imposibilitaba para tener sentimientos, independientemente del pasado. Se mordió los labios y rápidamente se levantó de la cama. Salió en seguida hacia la habitación del moreno. Su interior tenía miedo de que Seiya se arrepintiera de "todo" cuando hubiera recuperado la memoria. Pero tenía que arriesgarse y tenía que confiar en los sentimientos, en el moreno y en él mismo. Los dos merecían ser felices y para que ocultarlo más, él también necesitaba a Seiya para poder estar en paz y sobre todo, para poder ser feliz.  
  
No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, planeaba sorprender a Seiya, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio y sobre todo, pedirle perdón por su forma de actuar. Más la sorpresa se la llevó él, encontrando la habitación totalmente sola. La cama tendida, las cortinas corridas, el aroma del moreno en la habitación y un papel blanco, sobre el almohadón predilecto del moreno.  
  
Con manos nerviosas el chino tomó la carta y no supo si gritar o lanzarse a llorar.  
  
Hola Shiryu:  
  
Tal vez, cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré en...lejos. Sabes, debo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Me ayudaste a caminar, a correr, a leer y escribir tan rápido y sin una sola queja. Gracia a ti descubrí un mundo hermoso y comencé a valorar las cosas pequeñas. Tal vez no sepa lo que fui, pero si se lo que soy ahora y como tal te agradezco tú amistad y ayuda infinita.  
  
Sabes, me dijeron que vas a casarte, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?, ¿es a caso con esa chica que dejaste en china?. Bien, todo esto suena a reclamo y es lo menos que yo planeo decirte. Solo quiero que seas feliz Shiryu y que disfrutes la vida como lo más hermoso que puedas tener. Me voy, más quiero que sepas que te llevaré en mi corazón cada día de mi existencia hasta el fin de ella. Le diste un nuevo significado a la palabra vida e hiciste que mi intención de recordar, disminuyera y cambiara por el deseo de sentir. Yo tuve la culpa por buscar algo que sabía no podría ser. La señorita me relató una historia bastante conmovedora, del como se suponía que yo "la amaba" antes de perder la memoria. Ella parece quererme sinceramente, pero tal parece que la idea de que yo amara a otra persona la...enfadó. ¿Dije amar?....si, te amo y no puedo remediarlo. No te preguntes como es que se el significado del sentimiento que se forjó en mi, simplemente lo se y lo agradezco.  
  
Creo que es todo, tengo que irme. Recuérdame aunque sea como...un chico travieso y revoltoso que tuvo la dicha de conocerte y que te desea toda la felicidad de este planeta. No voy a poder asistir a tu boda, pero tal vez cuando encuentre un empleo y obtenga algo de dinero, pueda enviarte a China algún regalo bonito. Tú novia a de ser lindísima....que envidia....no quiero ponerme melodramático ni en pose de herido enamorado, aunque....  
  
Cuídate mucho y...sabes, recordé algo y se que esto no es un sueño: Yo estaba en un lugar oscuro, flotaba y entonces sentía que unas voces me llamaban...reconocí la tuya. Fuiste lo primero que vi al despertar Shiryu y fuiste el primero en entrar a mi corazón nuevamente....si estaba muerto o no, si mi vida pasada fue un tormento o no...no me importa, ¿sabes por qué?....  
Por que encontré el Amor.  
Seiya.  
  
"Pasajeros con destino a Suiza, favor de abordar por el pasillo D" . "Pasajeros con destino a Suiza, favor de.....  
  
Dejo que el altavoz continuara hablando. Tomó su chaqueta, una pequeña valija y se dirigió al pasillo D.  
  
El avión llevaba más de media hora de retrazo. No tenía prisa, pero si estaba un poco desesperado. Entre más pronto saliera de Japón, más lejos estaría del aire que "él" respiraba. Le tendió el boleto a la sobre cargo y esta le sonrió dulcemente, guiándole hacia su asiento de primera clase.  
  
-Gracias por volar con nosotros, espero que tenga un buen viaje. ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo en Suiza, sino es indiscreción?. Peguntó la atractiva muchacha. -Si...viviré ahí. Respondió con una sonrisa. -Oh...bien, buena suerte entonces. Dijo la muchacha, desapareciendo del lugar de inmediato.  
  
Suiza....jamás lo habría pensado. En casa de los Kido, había adoptado el hábito de leer cantidades de libros. Era la única manera de enterarse del mundo en el cual vivía y supo entonces que era maravilloso. En Japón era verano y faltaba demasiado para el invierno. Él quería ver la nieve y en Suiza podría hacerlo. El idioma no era tanto problema, se había dedicado a estudiar algunas cosas básicas, lo suficiente para sobrevivir mientras conseguía un trabajo y entablaba relaciones.  
  
Suspiró y abrochó su cinturón cuando la sobrecargo lo indicó. Estaba a punto de despegar. No se había despedido de nadie, salvo quizá de la señorita y de...él. A pesar de todo no podía marcharse sin agradecerle y sin repetirle lo que el corazón le gritaba. No era culpa de Shiryu no amarlo, era simplemente la vida.  
  
Sintió como el avión corría por la enorme pista y emprendía el vuelo igual que un ave. Después de unos minutos respiró aliviado y obtuvo el permiso de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Miró por la ventana y vio como las nubes se movían frente a él y como la ciudad de Japón quedaba a sus pies e iba convirtiéndose en una pequeña isla, rodeada por el inmenso océano azul que ahora miraba. Todo era maravilloso.  
  
Se recargó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. No podía evitar recordar el como Sahori Kido había intentado besarle con desesperación el día anterior. La chica le repetía que le amaba y que ya no soportaba mirarlo de lejos, tan distante y reservado con ella como jamás lo fue. Él no quería revelar nada, pero terca era la muchacha y tubo entonces que decirle que estaba enamorado de otra persona....la muchacha le había mirado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y después de unos momentos ella misma le había dicho que "él" iba a casarse. No necesito negar sentimientos y sorpresa a la chica, ella no era ciega y él tampoco lo era, la joven millonaria había actuado por celos. Él no podía amar a Sahori, no podía y si era verdad que él la hubo amado en el pasado...ahora ya no podía. Pretendía demostrarle a Shiryu que le amaba, estaba seguro de que el chino le correspondía...lo veía en sus ojos. Más la chica no se daba por vencida y le aseguró que lo rechazarían. Seiya se arriesgo y quiso creerle a su corazón, por tal razón pensó toda la mañana en como confesarle al chino sus sentimientos. El destino lo había ayudado...aun le quemaban los labios por el beso, le quemaba la piel al recordar el toque del chino y le ardía el corazón por ser tan iluso. El chino no le amaba y en su afán por retenerlo le había revelado la relación del ruso y del peli-verde, pero Shiryu no le quería y lo dejó claro cuando se había marchado. Lloró por su terquedad y lloró porque el corazón le dolía...nuevamente.  
  
Miró de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana. De buena manera se hubiera negado al préstamo que Sahori le había hecho. Gracias a ella volaba en primera clase y con unas cuantas mudas de ropa nueva en la valija. Necesitaba salir de Japón lo antes posible. Él prometió que se lo pagaría todo en cuanto pudiera y en cierta forma le agradeció por no querer detenerlo. La chica era maravillosa, bonita, bondadosa y la admiraba, pero más... ya no.  
  
Sintió entonces que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Había olvidado que el compartimiento de primera clase estaba vacío y que probablemente alguien más iría ahí. Pero había tanto lugar en el compartimiento, nueve lugares más para ser exacto. ¿Por qué tenían que sentarse a su lado, precisamente en ese momento en el cual no quería ver a nadie?.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos y percibió una mirada sobre él. No quería enfadarse ni lo deseaba, pero aquello comenzaba a molestarle y no estaba de humor para soportar bromas. Lentamente se giro para mirar a la persona que le estaba molestando y se encontró entonces con unas orbes azules que brillaban de manera...conocida.  
  
-¿Está ocupado este asiento?.  
  
Seiya no supo que decir; o todo eso era un sueño o definitivamente la altura le estaba afectando.  
  
-¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte?. Preguntó, acercándose a él. -Pero....pero, ¿tú que haces... Y no pudo decir nada porque unos labios invadieron los suyos, llenándole de sensaciones que antes no había experimentado. Él le estaba besando, y le había seguido hasta ahí....lo había buscado. Se entregó al pasional beso y sintió como "él" lo alaba para depositarlo en sus piernas. Le encantaba el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, de sus largos cabellos negros y de esa boca tan sensual que miles de beses soñó sin proponérselo.  
  
-Shiryu. Gimió cuando el chino le besó el cuello y le acarició el tórax. Todo eso tenía que ser un sueño definitivamente. -Le rogué a Sahori que me dijera en donde estabas...pensé que no te alcanzaba...no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Le susurraba mientras llenaba el cuello y el rostro del moreno de besos voraces. -Shiryu. Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de llanto y correspondía a los besos fogosos que el chino le daba.-Te amo, te amo. Decía Seiya mientras él también acariciaba el cuerpo bajo él. -Y yo te amo a ti....gracias a ti Seiya, yo también encontré el amor. Perdóname por no querer creerlo antes pero estaba...confundido. Tenía miedo de que recuperaras la memoria y entonces tú... -¿Te odiara?. Preguntó el moreno mirándolo a los ojos. -Si y la sola idea me...mataba.  
  
Seiya sonrió y se abrazó al chino.  
  
-Shiryu, ¿cómo podría yo odiarte, si siempre has sido importante para mi?. Siempre has estado conmigo cuando te he necesitado e incluso ofreciste tu propia vida por la mía mas de un millón de beses. Ya te amaba sin saberlo y ahora se que te amo más que a nada en este mundo...te amo.  
  
Murmuró al oído de un petrificado chino. Aquello había sido la declaración más...  
  
-Seiya, tú memoria ha regre...  
  
El moreno lo besó y le impidió expresar más. Por ahora se dedicarían a amarse, a conocerse aun más y quien sabe, tal vez después el moreno le revelara al chino, que la memoria la había recuperado desde el día en que lo besó y lo miró con el corazón acelerado, sonriendo y agradeciendo por haber Encontrado El Amor.  
  
KATRINNA LE FAY  
  
Un Seiya - Shiryu bastante....peculiar.  
Jamás había escrito alguno, pero creo que no me quedó tan mal. Jip ^_ ^  
  
Dedicado como siempre a tres personas especiales:  
Doris y Claudia: Mis ángeles adorados  
Rebeca: Por confiarme en mi tan linda tarea de escribir esta historia.  
Espero no haberte decepcionado. Gracias por creer en mi y darme ideas,  
Lindura ^_^  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias y todo menos virus a cualquiera de mis tres direcciones. Gracias por leer y recordando que los personajes de Saint Seiya son de sus respectivos creadores y que si escribo esto es sin fin de lucro, solo es una muestra de admiración de Fan para Fans. Digo hasta pronto y nos vemos en alguna otra de mis locuras. ^^  
  
katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx  
  
katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com  
  
shania_xs@hotmail.com 


End file.
